Hot Plushie Shota Butt
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: So, Len couldn't believe how some fan girls/boys could be very perverted with his plush dolls purchasable from the net. Then again, he shouldn't be surprised when he walks into Rin's room and finds two plushies of him and Rin nude... yeah...


**Hot Plushie Shota Butt**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters. The official Vocaloids known are created by the companies of **Yamaha**, **Zero-G Ltd.**, **Crypton Future Media**, **PowerFX**, **INTERNET Co.,Ltd**, **AH-Software**, **Ecapsule**, **Bplats, Inc.**, **Ki/oon Records**, **Sony Music Distribution Inc.**, **Vocalomakets**, **SBS Artech**, **Surfer's Paradise**, **Studio Deen**, **VocaTone**, **Voctro Labs**, **1st PLACE**, **MoeJapan**, and **Vocanext**. I also do not own any fan-made Vocaloids, UTAUs, or any Vocaloids that have been accepted by Crypton Future Media. I however only own my two Vocaloid fan-mades, Ishtal Sekai/Rin, and myself if I ever insert myself as the "MASTER".

**Author's Note:** This story was made after a funny conversation with friends which involved the de-clothing of a Len plushy... really funny when you think about it... taking Doll!Len's clothes off... pervert~

* * *

So, Len couldn't believe how some fan girls and fan boys could be very perverted with his plush dolls purchasable from Amazon JP.

"Oh my... is that possible?"

Len was watching a Mature-linked video from Nico Nico Douga, and watches as one of his nameless fan girls was doing a video tutorial on how to properly make your authentic Kagamine Len Plush Doll have removable clothes without ruining any of the seams and quality stitching. And of course, the girl was using words like shota, cute butt, and shounen-ai words.

_"And now, if you follow this video very carefully, you can have your own Len doll with clothes you can remove easily and put back on. If only the company could make them fully removable... I have another video but it's R-18... since it discusses on how you can give your own Len doll an actual shota penis for sex-related things! Imagine seeing that hot plushie shota butt with an actual..."_

Len's eyes widen a bit as the words keep coming from the girl's mouth, in graphic detail.

Okay, so he WAS surprised on that.

_"... yup, plushie sex! But that won't be in this video, but my next one. So, I hope you enjoyed this tutorial so that your burning desires to have your Len doll's clothes removable fully is fulfilled. Fufufufu~"_

Plushie sex...

Yeah...

The girl in the NND Video was talking about plushie sex. And the girl ends the video by yanking down her Len doll's clothes, depantsing it. He closes the window out when he hears a knock on the door, before Rin invites herself into the room.

"Len, whatcha doing?"

She sets down a plate of chips with ham cheese sandwiches.

"Just looking up fan videos," he replies, looking through their fan base on NND, and clicks on the next button.

"Ah. Anything interesting?"

"Just a couple of videos about us and twincest. Been checking some of our older songs we did together."

He takes a bite from one sandwich, as Rin munches on a potato chip.

"Cool. Well, just checking and stuff."

And she leaves, closing the door as she exits. Len walks bakc and quietly locks the door, before returning to his computer and opens a new Google search. The next day, everybody else was busy with work, and the Kagamines had the day off so they were the only ones home alone.

"There... now the leak in the transmission is repaired."

He grabs a clean shop rag (well, one that's clean enough) to wipe the sweat and oil from his face.

"Need a shower... Rin! I fixed the Road Roller!" he calls out, closing the hood.

He leaves the garage, but doesn't find her in the living room. He immediately heads upstairs, and to Rin's room across from his bedroom. The door was open partially so he invites himself inside.

"Rin!"

Rin looks back, who was in her bra and panties, where she had a naked Len plushie with an equally naked Rin plushie.

Guess what she was making them do on her desk? If you guessed correctly, you have as dirty a mind as I do writing this out. :D

"What? I saw this video on the internet and decided to do this," she explain as if it wasn't that shocking, "I made them myself since what I planned for them the sizes needed to be bigger."

Of course the Len and Rin plushies were the size of small teddy bears and...

Yup...

"Like it? You have a hot plushie shota butt, you know," she says, waving the nude Len doll in her hand, after removing it from the Rin doll, "Wish it could shoot white shiny."

She giggled in a perverted manner, and Len resisted the urge to face palm.

"You're not embarrassed, are you?"

"... No..."

The smile that crossed her face as she gets up and walks past him was a bit unnerving. Though, when her door closes shut and locks with a click, she pushes him onto her bed.

"Then again, hot plushie shota butt doesn't compare to the real cute butt you have."

And people wonder why Len's so attractive... real or otherwise.

* * *

**And let's have some laughs together.** :D


End file.
